Being Insane Ain't All Bad
by DarkTrappedDesire
Summary: When you finally find a friend, you stick with them. Especially when they're giving you the ideas you need. Main Pairing: Canada X2P!Canada [self-cest] Friendship[Chap1]-Romance[Chap2] Some gore later on, hope you enjoy!
1. The Best Kind of Friend

Matthew sat in the meeting room, listening to Alfred and Arthur argue during both of them trying to get there information out at the same time. The cerulean eyed boy looked to his twin brother, his eyes intent.

No one ever noticed him, especially not Alfred. The american was always rambling about being the hero, and being stronger than anyone else, even Ivan. Which, due to the facts on many wars, was proved. But that didn't give him any right to not even remember his own twin's name except _possibly, maybe_ on Canada Day, where everyone was wishing others about it to remind him for a moment, that Canada, Matthew, his twin brother, had existed.

Arthur and Alfred had finished their current fight, and Alfred babbled on about America's affairs, since Arthur got tired of the battle and thought if he got his own presentation done first, then other things may get done as well. He thought wrong though, since when Arthur's turn came, the american was still babbling during most of it, earning hisses from Arthur himself. Matthew sighed and some of the close-by people turned their heads to look for a ghost making the sound.

The Canadian just shook his head and stood, leaving Kamijiro on his chair to save his seat, then exiting the room to get some fresh air. So, there he stood. Alone in the hall-way, yet again, to clear his thoughts. He could faintly hear Alfred freaking out in the conference room, saying that a ghost opened the door. Matthew started to feel anger bubble up inside him. Why can't he just try to think about me for a moment? Think, 'hey, where's that boy I hung out with when I was younger? He looked just like me!' Something..

_**You could make him remember.**_

Matthew's eyes flew open and he looked around wildly, trying to find who spoke. "Did someone finally realize I'm here?",he asked out-loud, hoping it were true. He didn't see anyone though, and grew confused. He scratched the hair on his head lightly, frowning. "What the-"

_**Looking for me? Haha.. You won't find me by looking around, sadly.**_

Matthew gulped softly, he shivered when he felt a chill go up his spine. "Wh-who are you?",Matthew asked.

_**Oh, now who forgot who? I'm Matthew. The one who got you out of a jam whenever someone tried to over-take you. That's who.**_

"B-But.. I did those things. Even if I don't remember how exactly..",Matthew said, his voice quiet.

_**You keep telling yourself whatever you want, but that won't make people see you. You have to do something to get their attention. Especially, burger joint back there.**_

"What am I supposed to do?",Matthew said. It never occurred to him he could actually try to make them see. He thought that maybe, if he just kept being himself then someone would notice, and someone would care. Atleast for a moment.

_**You do what I do. Take one of 'em, and make people see your the one there.**_

"You mean..",Matthew covered his ears, though he felt stupid knowing that wouldn't work. "I can't do that. Their my friends, I won't.",Matthew said meekly.

_**Friends? They can't even see you! Your own brother can't even remember you ever existed! Do something about it!**_

Matthew shook for a moment, then stood up straight. "I won't. You can't make me.",he said decisively. There was a low chuckle, and it seemed to be whispering on his ear this time.

_**I can't make you, but we'll see how long it takes for you to want it.**_

Matthew stood there in silence, even his head was quiet now. He sighed a silent relief, and entered the room, ignoring Alfred freaking out once more. He sat and had Kamijiro in his lap, before he closed his eyes and started thinking about how much he liked these people.

The Canadian woke up a few days later, pulling himself out of bed and putting on his clothes sloppily. Then, going down to his kitchen to make pancakes. He watched the batter on the pan, licking his lips for when they were done. Nothing could defeat his love of pancakes, no matter what happened, pancakes could make him smile. He grabbed the syrup and poured it on, drowning it before he started gobbling them down and eating them almost as soon as he started.

Matthew smiled softly, laughing at how he ate pancakes as well as Alfred ate hamburgers. They were twins, even if the stronger one of them didn't know it most of the time. He stood and made himself another batch, repeating the process before he was full and dropped the dishes into the sink for later. He walked down the hall, going to go for a walk outside, but then something caught his eye as he passed.

He turned to see the closet opened, with his beloved hockey-stick laying out of it. Matthew blinked slowly, then walked over and picked it up. "Why do I have this out? It's not hockey season..",he wondered. Then he frowned and gripped the instrument when a cackle sounded in his head.

_**Maybe you want to play a game and don't know it?**_

Matthew grimaced. "I'm very sure our descriptions of 'game' are quite different from each other.",he said softly. He heard an agreeing purr from his mind and his eyes lidded half-way. "Why are you here?",he asked finally.

_**To get you to stand up for yourself. To get you some respect, some fun.**_

Matthew gulped at the way the deeper voice said 'fun'. "I can stand up for myself where it counts, and I'm respected by my people. Whether the other countries do or not. Fun..",Matthew stopped at the word. Was he having fun in his life? Or was he just going through the motions of what the other countries were doing?

He kept thinking and he heard an impatient grunt from the other Matthew. That reminded him.. "Hey. You said your name's Matthew, right? Well, can you just be Matt? It's a bit confusing to have two Matthew's..",the Canadian said.

_**Oh, what's this? Making friends with your other half huh? Guess you calling me Matt is fine. We are a bit too different to be exactly the same anyway. Just remember, no matter what you call me. I'm still you.**_

"Matt, no matter how many options I weight in my head or any explanations I can think of. There is no way, you could ever be me.",Matthew said, shoving the hockey-stick into the closet finally, before slamming the door and going outside for the air he now needed a lot more than earlier this morning.

It's been a week, and the whole thing has had nothing but pestering from Matt. Matthew sighed, getting exhausted from having to debate with the odd person all the time. "Matt, I need rest. I'm never gonna do what you want, but even if I would, I can't do it without being properly rested.",Matthew sighed loudly, while he laid on his bed.

_**Fine, fine. I'll bother you tomorrow..**_

"Well, at least you can admit your a bother.",Matthew said, letting himself smile from the peace and then he felt something on his shoulders, much like someone's hands. He was shocked, but he didn't move when he felt them massaging him.

He was scared, confused and tired at all the same time. How could someone get into his home and _under_ him without him knowing? It was impossible! Matthew let that fact comfort him, so he relaxed still feeling it. Once he relaxed, he could actually tell that whatever was doing it was skilled. He went limp and a small smile was on his lips as his eyes closed.

_**Night night, Mattie.**_

Matthew woke up from having no dreams, though he did think the odd hands he felt were his imagination, or that he had fallen asleep before that without noticing. He had been exhausted..

"Oh well. Time for more pancakes!",Matthew said, getting up quickly and keeping his pajamas on today while he traveled down stairs.

_**Can I have some? I'm starving in here!**_ Matthew was caught off guard by this statement, but started laughing soon. He wouldn't be thrown off by anything the odd voice said. After all, it was just a voice that he could easily disobey.

"And just how would you taste them? Or eat them, for that matter. Your in my head.",Matthew said with a smile on his face as he started pouring batter into the pan to form his little stacks of heaven.

_**Well, you could let me take over for a bit. It isn't hard for me to do.**_

Matthew stopped, letting his words sink in. I just said I wouldn't be thrown off.. "You can't do that. I'm in control.",he said defiantly.

_**Your in control because I let you be in control. I could do anything I want with you. Watch this.**_

Matthew's hand flew up into the air and shook quickly, like it itself was having a seizure. This all earned a high-pitched yelp from it's owner. "What the-!"

_**See? I could be doing that all day. I have nothing else to do in here..**_

"B-But.. But..",Matthew started, his mind locking up except for the part that held Matt.

_**Spit it out already!**_

"If you can do that, then why are you telling me to do things, when you can do them yourself?",Matthew asked fully. There was a pause on the other end of this conversation, and he tapped his head with a finger to try and stir the voice.

_**If I did everything without you knowing, then once you got your grasp back you would kill yourself from grief. Don't deny it either. I'm inside your head, I know what you would do from the start.**_

"So.. your doing this for yourself? So I won't end up killing you.",Matthew said flatly, some anger building up and he frowned.

_**Matthew, I'm a part of you. I'm doing this for you as well. If I didn't care then you would still be a strung out mess from yesterday.**_

Matthew's anger faded a bit and he blinked. "You were the one massaging me like a pedophile! Wait.. how could you do that? You don't have a body.",he said, half to himself. As if it wasn't already to himself.

_**Your brain controls all your nerves and senses. If I tell it someone is touching you.. Then someone's touching you.**_

Matthew listened to Matt, then he couldn't help but laugh. "You sound so serious, but you ARE saying you gave me a massage.",Matthew laughed.

_**Shut up! Like you said, if your not rested you can't do anything. I was just helping..**_

Matthew rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right.",he said. He was about to start telling him something but his mind cut him off.

_**Matthew, the pancakes!**_

The Canadian blinked then looked at the pancake he had begun making before their chat, to see it was black and charred, still currently burning. "Holy Maple!",he shouted, turning off the stove and picking up the pan with an oven mitt, before pouring some water on it from the faucet. "Matt, why didn't you remind me earlier!?",he complained, frowning as he tossed the charred, yet now soggy pancake into the trash-can.

_**You were distracting me! Besides, I did remind you even if it wasn't really on time. If I didn't stop you from talking, then it could have lit your whole house on fire.**_

Matthew rolled his eyes, and sneezed from the rancid smell the burnt pancake gave his home. He grabbed the trash-bag and walked outside, putting into the bigger disposal bin. He started on his way back into the house, when he saw the door was shut. He ran to it and started tugging on the door-knob. "Oh, Maple.. Did you remember where I left my spare key?",Matthew asked.

_**Seriously, you locked yourself out? How could you not take a key with you from inside?**_

"I didn't know I was supposed to have keys to world with me at all times!",Matthew snapped at himself stubbornly, then started laughing immediately.

_**What's so funny?**_

"I was just thinking that now, is the best time I've ever had being invisible. If I wasn't, then all my neighbors would think I'm crazy for talking and yelling at myself all day.",Matthew said with a smile, standing up straight and heading towards the back of the house where he remembered his spare key was.

It had been another 2 weeks since they got locked outside, and it seemed to Matthew that Matt had started to give up the idea of getting him to hurt anyone. They had started talking like regular people after that, for the most part. There was still the occasion that Matt would ask about it, like if he had changed his mind yet. But, to his misfortune, the answer was always 'no'. Besides that, they would talk about things they like to do. Some of them were the same, like playing hockey or video games. Though their taste in the video games they liked were completely different.

Matthew agreed to buy a few games Matt would like and play them for his entertainment, though not letting him take over, since theirs always the slight chance he'll go on a killing spree. They had a game night on Wednesday just for them, since no one else knew about them what-so-ever. If Matt had his own body and was there, they would look like old-time best friends. One playing a game he hated, with the other shouting all the encouragement he could for Matthew to kill something already even though the graphics scared him, then switching so Matthew could enjoy a slow-paced RPG type game, with Matt groaning that he was bored as hell.

They had gotten pretty close. Despite the fact, they physically couldn't get any closer. There was always something exactly the same, while completely different about them. Like they both adored red. Matthew loved it because of autumn leaves, while Matt enjoyed it since it reminded him of blood. Matthew loved hockey for the sport and having a feeling of victory when he won, while Matt loved it for it being one of the most violent sports.

Odd a relationship as it was, they were both happy with it.

Matthew walked into the meeting room, sitting in his usual spot between Ivan and Francis, across from Gilbert and Ludwig.

_**Been a while since I saw these bastards.**_

Matthew opened his mouth, about to speak to his counterpart, when suddenly someone tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped in his chair. Slowly, he turned his head to see Alfred looking at him with a mixed expression of confusion and his usual oblivious features.

Matthew put on a wide smile. He noticed me! He's actually gonna talk to me again, this is a dream come true! Matthew kept shouting his happiness in his head, which subsided slightly when Alfred held out his hand.

"What's your name? You look familiar, but I can't seem to recognize you.",Alfred said, smiling back at the smaller man. Matthew didn't let his smile fall, but he felt his heart get ripped out of his chest. He.. doesn't remember me after all. "Ya' know you look alot like me. Did you grow up in the same neighborhood?",Alfred asked, not really looking like he expected an answer. Matthew took his hand slowly and un-surely, but gave a quick shake. "Wow, your grip is pretty weak. But that's okay. I'm the hero! I have the strength to protect anyone! Even you, little man.",he laughed.

"Yes, we were quite close to each other I think.",Matthew choked out, making himself smile wider as his head was pounding. "Um, Alfred was it? Could you excuse me a moment, I need a drink of water.",Matthew said, pushing his chair back forcefully and exiting the meeting room with all eyes on him. He stomped his feet as he walked, making the lead weights that seemed to be attached loosen so he could get to the restroom quickly.

He went in and started shaking violently. He could feel hot tears on his cheeks and he scowled at himself, for being stupid enough to think Alfred would remember everything after all this time of forgetting. "I'm an idiot.",Matthew said, falling back against the wall and sliding down until he was on the floor.

_**Your not an idiot! Alfred and everyone there is the idiot for not noticing you sooner. I warned you that they weren't your friends when I first got here.**_

Matthew wanted to shout at him for pretty much telling him, 'I told you so', but the sound wouldn't come. Only more sobs and the known fact that Matt was right. Even if it had a different intention before, he was always right. Those people.. his family members.. they didn't care about him. 7/8ths of the year they didn't even know he existed! And Alfred.. He just, to him 'met' me, and he called me weak, right there in front of everyone! I could be strong if I wanted to. I could do anything I want if I put my mind to it.

"You were right. They aren't my friends, and never were. I should have listened to you in the first place.",Matthew said, his voice colder than the air when Ivan laughed at the silence he made in a common room. He didn't hear anything from Matt for a moment. "I don't know why I tried. I should have expected what just happened and gave up hope. Then maybe I could have stayed invisible, and I would have never realized Alfred doesn't care about his weak little twin brother Matthew!",he yelled, then he did something he didn't know he could do. He threw a tantrum. He slammed his fist against the wall, he shouted bloody curses at no one, snapped at Matt one or twice when he tried to tell him to calm down. He even wished the people he once loved, and wanted to befriend, all to hell.

Matthew did this for a good hour before he calmed down completely and had rage filled tears streaming off his face to resign the last of his tantrum, even if he was still certainly upset. He sat there, panting with his voice cracked from the yelling, his body trembling from the stress and yet leisure of letting out all the frustration he had pent up for his invisible part of life. He leaned back against the wall, resting himself before he could hear Matt's voice once again.

_**Matthew.. do you mean what you just said?**_

Matthew knew what Matt was talking about. Wishing them all to hell, to die in here brutally then go down there where they too would be invisible to the world.. He knew it all too well, and to his own surprise, he didn't feel guilty about any of it. He nodded slowly. "Yes, I meant it.",he said, with so much confidence he could never doubt it.

There was a long pause from Matt, then his body moved on it's own and he knew Matt was at work. His body picked itself up and walked over to the mirror on the wall above a sink. When he looked in, he was a bit shocked. There was himself, but his eyes instead of cerulean was swirling purple orbs or sight, and his clothes, instead of the brown ensemble he had put on, was a blood red sweat-shirt with a maple-leaf on it. Even the curl on his head was different. Instead of a cute, bouncy little thing, it looked like it got bent the wrong way half through it, waving awkwardly.

Matthew blinked and looked down at himself to see that when he did, he looked as he remembered this morning getting dressed and ready. When he looked back up he was sure of it. "Matt.",he said with a smile that only Matt could see, since on the outside he was still cold. The mirror image nodded.

_**Matthew, if your serious about this then put your hand on mine. If not, then step away from the mirror and nothing will happen. Everything will be normal and no one will be hurt.**_

Matt has put his palm up against the glass of the mirror on his side, pressing it firmly when he began speaking. Matthew had noticed that in the mirror, Matt's lips moved with his voice, but the voice was still in the back of his mind or whispering in his ear. Matthew then, looked at the hand for a second. "When I do touch it, what will happen exactly?",Matthew was compelled to ask. He knew what Matt would do, but he didn't know what would happen to his consciousnesses.

_**Then I'll take over your body like I did your hand when I first showed you. You'll know exactly what's going on and your conscience being will be in my head like I've been to you. I can do anything I want until you stop me.**_

Matthew nodded at his last words and raised his hands up near the glass, before Matt caught his attention.

_**Matthew, when I first spoke to you about doing this, I was focused on killing whoever I wanted whenever I wanted. Now, I'm doing this for you. I will stop if you tell me to, but letting me out means people WILL get hurt. I'm not leaving until at least one person is 6 feet under. Understand?**_

Matthew looked at his counterpart straight in the eyes, un-moving with his hand hovering near the mirror. He took a deep breathe and gave a firm nod, pressing his hand to the glass strongly without ever loosing eye contact with himself.


	2. Blood Red Romance

Warnings: Contains gore, and cannibalism, also Yaoi - Boy Love. Self-cest. Don't like, don't read.

Pairing: 2P!CanadiaXCanada - MattXMatthew

Matthew felt cold all over as he pressed his hand against the reflective glass. He shuttered but didn't back out. Then, that cold turned to freezing and his body racked, leaning forward and swaying softly, from sudden dizziness. He grabbed onto the sink to steady himself as the cold passed and he forced himself to look up. Instead of the self that had surprised him earlier, this one took him much more off-guard. He could see himself. The self he knew was real, then he tried to look down and realized he couldn't.

"Sorry Matthew, but your not as skilled with control as I am. Anyway, you still look the same on the outside. Except for our eyes of course. Their mine, the only hint that something changed.",Matt said, the voice seeming distant to him now. His body moved, and he could feel everything around him like he usually did, but the body itself felt vacant to him.

"You'll get used to it in a little bit. I have an idea of how to take care of those bastards. We'll just have to wait a bit.",Matt said, as if he had answered him. Matt walked out of the bathroom with a smirk and went back to the meeting room, expecting people to have forgotten already that they were there. Alfred looked around like there was a ghost, then he focused past Matt and smiled.

"There you are again! We thought you might have drowned yourself with the water.",Alfred laughed.

"Bloody git, your the only one that thought that.",Arthur said strictly. Alfred blew him off and came over to Matt.

_**No one can hear me right?**_

_No, they can't. Right now, your truly invisible._ "Well, thanks for worrying.",Matt said, his usually deeper voice disguised as Matthew's own. "I think the meeting should continue now.",Matt suggested, going to sit down in the spot they placed before they stomped out.

Alfred looked at him closely for a minute. "Hey! I didn't notice it before, but your eyes are a pretty cool color.. Though, they make you look kinda like a girl. No worries though, I'm strong enough to save anyone, especially a fake damsel in distress!",Alfred said loudly, slamming his palm onto Matt's back. He let himself get shoved forward so it wouldn't look like he changed too much.

Matthew felt mad at his brother.

_**We are not a girl!**_

_Calm yourself Mattie. They can't hear you anyway. We'll get them back soon. And if your fine with it, you might even want to join in the fun after a good while in the game._ Matt smirked, and looked up at Alfred.

"Thanks, but you shouldn't worry about that. Now, let's get going.",Matt said, demanding Ludwig take the lead from this point.

~~~

The meeting was finished soon, since most of their time was spent in the washroom. They walked home while most of the countries went to the rooms they would be staying in for the night before they went back to their own homes. Matt and Matthew were silent as they walked and soon Matthew was tired of it, since he was thinking about the whole part of his life no one cared for him.

_**Why are we going home? All the people we're supposed to be hurting are back there!**_

Matt only laughed, his swirling eyes swishing their color more gracefully. "Calm down Mattie, you sound more eager for those people to feel pain than I did when we first spoke.",he chuckled. "I know what I'm doing, so keep calm until you get your chance."

They got home and Matt went straight to his room, getting the clothes Matthew had picked off of himself. "You don't have any taste for comfort, do you?",Matt asked, then dug into his drawers for the perfect image of what he was wearing when Matthew had witnessed him in the mirror.

Matt pulled out a sweat-shirt, though it wasn't red like he wanted, it was orange with a red maple-leaf on it instead, the opposite of his own. He put it on with some regular jeans. "That's better. Gotta kill people with style. Ya' know?",Matt asked, actually earning a chuckle from Matthew.

_**Well, I do admit we look a lot better in that then my usual clothes.**_

"Exactly, and we need to look our best, since the last thing those bastards see is going to be us." Matt smiled and got up, walking out into the shed behind there home, where Matthew worked on keeping his hobbies. Matt pushed open the door and walked in, grabbing a bag and putting the scissors in. Also grabbing some long nails, rope and various other objects to bring with them.

_**What are we using those for?**_

"C'mon Mattie, your inside my mind. You know very well what we're going to be doing. No mercy.",Matt said darkly, earning a knowing silence from Matthew. Matt finished up collecting things and went back into the house, going to a familiar closet and swinging the door open to scoop out a well-kept hockey-stick.

"Time to play."

~~~

The Canadian pair were on their way back to the meeting hall. Matt slammed the door open, them swinging wide into the building as he entered with strong confidence. In one hand was his hockey-stick, the other with a bag of hidden horror. It was dark out, and they could clearly see it through the windows as they walked.

_**What a perfect night to get rid of a nuisance~**_

Matt could hear the dark laugh of Matthew in the back of his mind now. He smirked with the satisfaction he had been right from the start. Now Matthew was the one begging for blood to be shed. They had connected on many things, and now they would both have blood on their hands.

They stopped when they got to the end of their hall and turned to the right, a look of complete bliss in Matt's eyes as he saw the long row of doors, where many countries were staying tonight. Too bad they'll never get to see their own room again..

Matt saw the name-plate on the first door and stepped up to it quietly. No fun spoiling to their subject what was about to happen. The name was 'Vargas', showing both the brothers were present for the meeting.

_**The serious one should go first. Makes it easier for the annoying pasta-lover to call for help from his big guard dog.**_

"You've only been a killer for a day and you already know how to lure others into one swing.",Matt sighed proudly, putting his hand to his heart like he was a proud father. He got a sharp steak knife out of the bag and gripped it tightly, sliding it between the door-frame and slowly drawing it back to unclick the locked door. Matt silently turned the handle and the door drifted lazily open into the silent room. The only noise was of two breathes, snoring on a bed in the corner of the small room.

The Canadians stepped up to it slowly, sneakers tapping on the carpet laid onto the floor. He put out a hand with the knife and was pushed back by a smaller hand, owned by Romano Vargas, the one they were to aim for. The Italian sat up, curved in the bed with his upper-half protectively over Feliciano, who was still fast asleep. In a second of both of them glaring, Matt lidded his eyes and his target spoke.

"Don't mess with me. I'm the leader of the Italian mafia.",Romano warned, reaching for under his pillow where they assumed a gun was. Matt grunted.

"The mafia has nothin' on me.",he cackled, thrusting towards the brown-haired man with his knife and the opponent drew his gun, though not fast enough. The blade dug into his stomach, twisting as it entered. Romano drew in a painful breathe and couched up blood onto his shirt, his hand trembling with the gun. Matt smacked the gun out of his hand with his wooden instrument, keeping the knife in his victim. He shoved Romano back, making him land on top of the one he had tried protecting from the start. The smaller one stirred quickly, and looked up his eyes unfocused and drowsy. Blood seeped onto the bed and their newest player in the game backed up with terror as his eye's widened.

"R-.. Romano.",he choked out, getting a gurgled response from the other before Matt got tired of this little episode, driving the knife up through Romano's rib-cage. Bones broke, lungs were ripped open and a heart was stabbed, while it pounded viciously. All was quiet as the heart stopped completely and a shriek filled the room.

Feliciano kept pushing away, too scared to even shout his surrender. Matt drew back the knife from a lifeless carcass of the older brother. "Sorry, but that won't help anything.",Matt said, grabbing the gun Romano had let go of in his pain as the Canadians heard thumping foot-steps close-by.

_**Our guard dog must have heard his alarm.**_

"Yup, your very wise Mattie, my boy.",Matt said, standing straight up as a figure stood panting in the door-way, taking in the scene. This figure had blonde, slicked back hair and icy blue eyes that met swirling purple ones. Matt didn't move. "Ludwig, how nice of you to come play with us. Feli was just about to take his turn.",Matt hissed, lifting up the gun to point at Feliciano's throat since he was still making the whines of his earlier, and now new, terror.

"H-Help-a me!",Feliciano yelled out, earning the click of the safety coming off the weapon. Ludwig fumed there, and took a step forward, all his muscles tense but scared of what was happening.

"He's never done anything, let him go.",Ludwig said calmly, though everyone could plainly see he was about to break out in rage or sadness.

"Oh but Ludwig, that's not how you play this game. Everyone gets a turn.. A turn they'll always remember.",Matt said before a gunshot sounded and blood started pouring down Feliciano's neck rapidly. "Looks like my aim is perfect as always. I should get extra points.",Matt bragged on, ignoring the man who had almost collapsed on himself when he saw his love get this hurt before his eyes. Matt frowned when he heard Feliciano continuing to try and call more help. Matt turned to him and pointed the gun at his heart, firing repeatedly until only one bullet remained.

The body went completely limp, part of him draping onto his dead companion. "Aww, don't they look just like angels?",Matt cooed, seeing their faces plastered with terror and their eyes wide open, with blood dripping off of their bodies.  
The two heard an odd grumbling noise, and crackling.

_**Behind you!**_

Matt spun around after the words, and held the gun high. He fired it as he saw the german charging him. The man toppled onto the floor during his run, a thud being heard from his weight. Matt stayed for a moment then stepped forward, stepping over the man and heard a splash as his foot landed in the blood that was pooling out of the wound to the strong man's head. Matt smiled softly.

"Thanks for the warning, but these people are gonna need one much more than me.",Matt said. Matt dragged his hockey-stick behind him as he walked into the hall-way once more.

_**Remember the deal, you don't get to use my weapon. I get the final blow.**_

"How can I forget when you keep reminding me, oh murderous pretty-boy.",Matt laughed, swinging the hockey-stick so it then rested on his shoulder. He looked into the room, to see the bag he had left. Matt dropped the gun and went for it, then when he turned around someone was outside the door, waiting.

The Canadian walked back out of the room calmly, to see a usually smiling face in one of blank resignation.

"You did this, da?",Ivan asked, looking towards the multiple bodies littering the room and dying the originally white carpet a bright flowing red. Matt nodded.

"What, you jealous? Because the one who was never asked to become one with you, is about to have some fun with the strongest known.",Matt cackled, making eye contact with the country. They stayed that way and then Matt released his hockey-stick and saw Ivan watch him closely.

"Sorry, that's for someone special, not dear ol' Russia.",Matt said, going into his bag and fishing out half of the rope he brought. "Now.. how's this going to play out?",Matt said with a pure smile, tilting his head.

~~~

It had taken a half-hour to tire Ivan out, from leaping at him and him dodging, then it going the other way around. They could never land a blow on each other until now.

Matt held both ends of the rope, and grinned as he dodged another one of Ivan's swung forward so the rope would glide over his head, the pulled back sharply. The sound of it zipping past fabric and tightening around the neck of a powerful being was heard, along with shuffling to try and push back on Matt to loosen the rope.

"Sorry, but mother Russia will have to fall.",Matt whispered in his ear, wrapping the rope over his fingers and pulling tighter so the rope strained as it dug into the skin of Ivan's neck. The country looked up at him helplessly. Then, finally, the light in Ivan's eyes started to dull and his body let go from it's attempt to get free. Matt dropped him to the floor and picked up the bag and hockey-stick which had been tossed aside during the middle of the fight.

_**Why did Ivan have to spoil our fun? He took so long my buzz is gone. Now you'll have to find another one to kill first or else I won't be worked up enough for my turn.**_

"Yeah, yeah. There's three left don't worry. I'll make this one nice and painful, just for you Mattie.",Matt said, making his voice sickly sweet. He went down the hall, passed the few doors that showed no one was residing there. Then he saw one that caught his eye.

"I think it's time to visit an old friend.",Matt said, feeling the door knob to see it was unlocked. He pushed it open to see two figures in a bed, one unfamiliar and one with long blonde hair. Matt could see rose petals on the ground and he stepped over to the bed. As they expected, Francis had another whore with him for bed, so Matt took out a pocket knife and smiled. He plunged it into the girl's skull so she couldn't react and would never know what hit her. She was worthless to waste real energy on killing. We only needed the one, anyway. Matt took the knife back and threw it into his bag, leaning the hockey-stick against the wall and pulling out his second length of rope.

Soon, the french-man had his hands bound to the head-board of his bed and some rope tied roughly around his mouth to keep his screams at a level only they could hear.

Francis' eyes were wide as he looked up at Matt. The killer took out his pocket knife again and smile. "Now, why don't you be good and scream for us?",Matt said, pointing the knife at his chest and cutting slowly. The french-man started to move in his bonds, and let out a small yell that was muffled by the rope. Matt frowned and dug the knife deeper, dragging it so that he made repeated lines into the man's chest until Francis screamed louder. "You can do better than that!" Matt kept cutting and smiled at the blood running down the man's sides, making him keep going. Carving into the poor man who couldn't defend himself or even make a call for help. He dug in the knife, just scraping into his ribs, he let the knife rest inside the man as he stood back and admired his handy-work.

He had managed to cut a maple-leaf into Francis' chest deeply, making the outline scarlet and soaking the rest of him in blood as it kept seeping through the gashes on his front. "How do you like it Mattie?"

_**It's wonderful. I wish I could keep it forever~**_

Matt chuckled. "Well, we'll have plenty of time to get you another one.",Matt cooed, grinning wider. "It's almost your turn.",he said pulling out the knife again and stabbing into the middle of his sadistic canvas, until no more sound came from him and the blood was seeping slower, showing he was almost out.

Matt quickly exited, picking up his things as he went on his way. Once they were in the hall again, Matthew caught his attention.

_**I think we should get Arthur a little present before our visit.**_

The tone in his voice actually made Matt shutter, though he smiled widely. "What did you have in mind?"

~~~

Matt stood in front of Arthur's door. _Alright, time to switch back._ Matt felt the cold that Matthew did earlier, and shook himself to throw it off. Then he closed his eyes as he felt he was growing distant again, while Matthew on the other hand felt liberated. He felt like he could actually do things on his own again and was normal, like before this happened. But he knew that wasn't true. He felt the same but now a part of him was tainted with the love of murder, hunger for the feeling of blood and the need to let people's screams of pain and fear excite him.

Matthew held a heavy bag, one they had emptied the contents of to contain Arthur's 'gift'. He now had the contents in his sweat-shirt pockets instead to make it easier. He put on his old innocent smile and knocked on the door lightly. At first nothing happened and he felt impatient on waiting to do something he wanted. He knocked again quickly, and then there was shuffling from inside. Arthur opened the door, without a shirt and wearing pajama pants. "Hey Arthur.",Matthew greeted.

The Brit stood there sleepily and just blinked for a moment. Then he cleared his throat and nodded slightly, with a serious face on. "Why are you knocking on my door so late?",he asked.

"I wanted to give you something special.",Matthew replied, holding up the bag he had a bit higher. Arthur took it, almost dropping it.

Arthur looked at it oddly. "It's a bit heavy, but thank you.. Matthew?",Arthur said the last word like a question, making Matthew dig his nails into the palms of his hands to keep his smile on. The Brit un-knotted the top of it and the sides fell to reveal the bag's contents. Arthur stumbled back and grew numb from what he was holding. It was Ivan's decapitated head, his face still with the hopeless expression he had died with.

"What.. what did you do!?",Arthur yelled, his eyes wide as he dropped his 'gift' onto the floor. Matthew smiled, putting both of his hands into his pockets after setting his hockey-stick against the wall next to the door.

"I just let mother Russia remember I'm alive.. Very alive.",Matthew giggled, his smile still cute and innocent as he was truly happy with the thoughts going through his head. "I've been needing to remind you of that my whole life. Though, it never seemed to work until I took this approach.",he said, pulling out a hammer from his sweat-shirt pocket.

Arthur was shaking and moved his hand behind him as he backed away from Matthew, until he felt a cup of tea and picked it up. He threw it, in an attempt to hurt the younger nation but Matthew put up his hand and caught it with ease. "Tea party's over.",Matthew hissed sweetly, lunging at Arthur and striking the blunt of his hammer into the Brit's stomach.

Arthur doubled over, falling back as he held his gut in pain. Matthew grabbed him by the hair and roughly tugged his head back to expose his body. The Canadian grabbed the man's hands and pinned them to the wall, slowly he took out some long, rusty nails that were in his pockets. Arthur saw them and his breathing grew more ragged, trying to escape him once more. Matthew just shook his head at the attempt. The attacker let go of one hand and shifted to slam his shoulder into Arthur's chest to knock the air out of him completely, leaving it easier for the killer to press one nail to Arthur's wrist and drive it in with the hammer in one swing.

A shrill scream of pain echoed around the room and into the empty hall. Matthew felt nimble after hearing it, only a soft smile on his lips now. He leaned to the other side of Arthur, who was trying desperately to reach his hand and get the nail out of his limb. Matthew grabbed another nail, making sure it was sharp. He used his elbow to pin Arthur's arm against the wall, hearing pleas and whimpers coming from him as tears of pain were trapped in the respected country's eyes. Matthew struck, making sure the nail went deep and broke straight through the wrist, shattering it. Another shriek erupted from the man, making the trapped tears fall as he squeezed his eyes shut tightly, acting as if that would make everything go away. Him, the pain, the knowing that his friends were probably gone before he even knew it.

There were two streaks of the man's blood dripping down the wall. They were small but flowing fast and only getting worse as Arthur tried to rip his hands from the wall. Matthew made a 'tsk-tsk' noise, getting Arthur's attention immediately. "Your only doing yourself harm. You shouldn't be like that.. It defeats the purpose of etching me into your painful memories.",Matthew whispered to the man he had once looked up to greatly. Arthur just seemed to resign into his self mutilation more, tugging harsher and gashing the skin on his wrists.

_**Seems he'll kill himself before you get the chance. Are you going to stand for that? Your little amnesiac getting to the point, before he lets our grand-prize know whats going on.**_

The words seemed to give Matthew a shock of energy, getting two nails and pounding one into each shoulder, making Arthur scream bloody murder. There's no way Alfred didn't know what was happening. Matthew listened past Arthur's ragged breathes and the sound of blood dripping, to hear the faint clicks of shoes running. He couldn't tell if he was running closer or in the other direction though.

"Seems we'll have another person to play with soon, but he better give a good chase. I feel like using some energy on our token.",Matthew said sadistically, grinning and then back-handed Arthur when he ruined the moment with his whining.  
"Shut up!",Matthew snapped at him and Arthur went quit, though it was impossible to stop the trembling and the sound of him breathing in and out slowly to try and calm himself.

_**Ooh, someone's dangerous~ Never thought I'd see the day you bitch slapped someone for making a noise you caused~**_

Matthew smiled more, feeling proud from the tone in Matt's voice. He put away the feeling, wanting to focus for now to get things over with yet still drag them out. Matthew was thinking of which instrument he could use next, but then his stomach distracted him by growling, reminding the two murderers that the last time they ate was breakfast. The blonde furrowed his brows in agitation, then his smile grew again, giggling maniacally.

"Hey Matt.. Want to find out an answer to the question of, 'Does England taste as bad as his cooking?'",Matthew hummed, getting a gasp from the other side of himself.

_**You wouldn't..**_

"Oh, but I would.",Matthew purred back, getting a loud laugh from the other.

_**Let's find an answer then, shall we?~**_

Matthew found the knife from his bag of goodies, and pulled it out, holding it above Arthur's skin somewhere along one of the arms completely pinned to the wall. Arthur's head had dropped a while ago, blood loss making him almost completely incoherent to the world around him, but the feeling of the blade on his bi-cep shocked him almost into consciousness.  
The Brit struggled again, earning more tugging on the muscles in his wrists, along with the bones meshing painfully, but it didn't do anything to the attacker who stripped off a chunk of flesh with his knife in one go - hearing a scream that almost shattered his ear-drums, so he winced slightly. "Shut it, or else if this isn't good enough, you'll die.",Matthew threatened, seeing Arthur openly sobbing with his head hung and turned away, not wanting to see what the Canadian was going to do.

_**Fucking idiot.. Most people would be begging for death by now, and this fool is only making it worse for himself. It's really hard to believe this retard raised you.**_

"I know, I wish I had realized how much of a stupid bastard this guy was long before this. Good thing I met you to help me out~",Matthew said, taking a bite of the flesh in his hand, that was still warm from being a part of the body slumped next to him. He let the taste settle for a bit, thinking whether he liked it or not. "Hmm.. Your lucky Arthur, your not as bad on the outside as you are inside. Too bad, that makes me hungrier.",Matthew chuckled, finishing the piece he had before and roughly tearing off another part, which seemed to be just too much for Arthur's lithe body to handle.

The shaggy blonde slumped forward and his blood slowly stopped dripping, along with his heart stopping and his life coming to an official close. The two just laughed, eyes narrowing slightly from the way the dead other was positioned. "Hey Arthur, are you catholic or protestant? I can't remember.",the Canadian joked, standing up and walking out with his things, casually taking a bite of the luke-warm flesh in his hand as he glanced around to find where his brother had run off to. He strolled down the hall, towards where the Mess-Hall was and knew his brother would probably be there, finding comfort in the burgers they had in stock while he hid from something he must assume as a 'ghost'.

The American watched too many horror movies for his own good, honestly. In all the ones he'd watched recently, there was a ghost that went around and killed people one-by-one when they were alone, and the survivors got into a group.

_**Well, he must be freaking out more than ever then, because we stole his support group before they could come to his rescue.**_

Matthew agreed happily, picturing his twin hunched near the cup-boards with a kitchen knife and the gun he kept in a holster on his waist at all times, shivering from the thought of ghostly eyes on him. _Sorry bro, but your picturing the wrong terror~_ The two halves made it to the mess hall, pushing the doors open easily and they swung lightly, barely whooshing as he stepped past them and they closed to lock him in with the one he was hunting.

"Alfred? Are you in here? There's some really scary stuff in the hall, I need a hero to help me!",Matthew called out, making his voice drop the sadism that was newly added, though there might be a trace or too under his words as he gripped his hockey-stick that he'd swung onto his shoulder.

Instead of a proper answer, there was a gun-shot that went past him and lodged itself into the wall on the side of the room to his left. When he turned to where the shot was fired, he saw his brother Alfred, standing with the gun held in both hands and the dirty blonde in some loose jeans and a black tank-top that he slept in, along with some dog-tags hanging from his neck.

"I know you did this, traitor.",Alfred growled, looking like he was on the verge of tears. Matthew almost laughed again, finding the whole thing rather funny instead of sad.

"I'm the traitor? Excuse me, but your the brother that forgot I existed and had to **reintroduce** himself to me at a meeting, then say I look like a girl! If that isn't some form of betrayal then, hey! Maybe I just might be a girl!~",Matthew joked, seeing Alfred glare at him harder.

"Shut up, Mattie. This isn't you. I don't want to shoot you.",Alfred tried to bargain, not wanting to hurt his own brother after seeing all the friends he'd lost in a matter of hours. Matthew finally laughed, having a chorus in his head from Matt following along happily. "Not me? How the hell would you know if this is me or not? You haven't talked to me in years, hardly anyone has! There is one good thing that came out of this though, without you I wouldn't have been able to meet someone very special to me. For that, I thank you~",Matthew held his little speech as he kept taking slow steps towards the other, who was trying his best to not let the gun waver. He was a couple feet in front of him by the end of it, and he was genuinely smiling at his sibling, remembering the few good times they had together as children.

Those few, were not quite enough though. Matthew swung his hockey-stick hard, knocking the gun hard so it fell out of his brother's hands, but also just hard enough for it to shoot and aim a bullet at his right arm - making it drop down lifelessly, Matthew holding his weapon with the left. Matthew frowned for once since this whole thing began, and looked at his arm then glared at his brother. "Now look what you did. I write with that hand, you little bitch.",Matthew barked, tightening his grip and slamming the hockey-stick again, just missing his brother and hitting the wall.

Alfred gasped and leapt back so it flew past his chest, then turned and sprinted back behind him to try and get away, or at least find something he could use to fight back. This wasn't his shy little brother anymore, it was a monster and he was going to treat him like one. Matthew followed behind his twin, glad he got a chase like he wanted, and went at the other's pace so he could see his brother's got into the kitchen instead of where people sat to eat, and his cerulean eyes caught that Alfred was grasping for a knife that was jammed into a cutting-board. Using his immense strength, he succeeded and raised it in a defensive position in front of him, eyeing his brother who had stopped when he did.

"C'mon bro, I'll let you get in a good shot before I take you down for good. Haha, it'll be nice being the biggest country~ I get nearly all of North America now.",Matthew chuckled, smirking more than smiling at the thought. He didn't care about being the biggest country, with his performance tonight, he knew that he was the strongest and no one could do anything to stop him and his best partner, Matt.

_**Look at him hesitate! For being the hero, he isn't much of a man of action. He's all talk and burgers!**_

The other half of him laughed and Matthew laughed along, getting strange looks from Alfred who was wondering what was so funny. He was almost scared to ask though, seeing as everything else Matthew had done was completely mental. If he got an answer to the question, he might be even more psyched out. "What's the matter Alfred? Scared of your helpless little baby brother?",Matthew asked innocently, tilting his head and swinging his hockey-stick in a wide circle, turning his gaze slightly to see that Alfred was standing in front of a stove that looked relatively new to the kitchen.

_**Would be a shame if someone were to break it, don't you think?**_

Matt was practically purring into Matthew's ear, watching all of this happen like a cinematic movie and getting to see every part with no director's cuts. There was no word for how proud he was of his other half, doing everything completely on his own and letting some of Matt's instincts take him over. It was pure beauty at work~

"If you don't make a move before I count to three, I'm revoking your chance.",Matthew warned, locking eyes with his brother behind the glasses that shielded them from being completely vulnerable to his brother's sight. Matthew hummed slightly, seeing the look of thoughtful panic on the other's face and the gaze cast around to see what he could do in this situation. "One.. Two.." Matthew's sweet smile turned into a dark one and his head tilted a bit more, never leaving the wide-eyed sight of his old sibling.

"Three.",He growled in a feral tone, chucking his hockey-stick at the knobs on the front of the oven and knocking them off, the high hiss of the gas being heard for a split second before one of the pallets ignited and the whole thing burst into high flames next to the other North American, who was standing just a tad too close.

First, Alfred's clothes caught on fire, making him slightly panic and drop his weapon onto the tiled floor, trying to pat the flames away and stumble to the side. This only made it worse for him as his back hit the counter beside him, and his foot slipped from underneath his figure, falling sideways and catching himself as he continued to scramble away from the flames that still spewed from the inferno. He didn't get much of a chance though, Matthew coming up to him and sliding on the counter to avoid most of the flame's heat.

Canada landed on the other side of the country, his presence only being known by him putting a boot onto America's back to stop him from backing up and the other tossed his head to see what blocked his escape. "Stop this!",Alfred demanded, flipping himself over to grab onto his brother's leg and tug him hard to fracture the bone beneath all the muscle and make the Canadian fall to the floor.

Matthew cried out and it only made him angry, seeing that his brother had actually hurt him to where it would hinder his fun for a while. "Wrong fucking decision.",he hissed, glaring as hard as he could manage at his sibling and using his unharmed leg to beat his boot into Alfred's face, cracking the glasses across a lens and then they fell off, letting him get at raw skin and beat the other back. Alfred let go of the appendage in his grasp from the barrage on his face and he soon got a chance to regret it.

Using both of his feet, even with one injured, Matthew pulled them back and then thrust them at Alfred's torso harshly, launching the other back and practically into the inferno he had caused earlier. Now the only thing that could be heard was shattering screams and the crackling of the flames that burned the voice, Matthew watching with triumph and letting out a breathless laugh before he slid his hands apart from where they held his upper body above the ground.

He was laying on the tiled floor, blood splatters next his feet where he had made Alfred's nose bleed - a burning carcass still getting crisped a couple feet away from him, and him with a grin on his face as he felt exhaustion try to take him. _Remember Canadia, ey?_ That's the last thing he thought as he felt arms wrap around him and his body being lifted, then darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Matthew looked around as his head pounded slightly, trying to take in where he was. There wasn't fire around him, neither was the scent of blood and burning flesh - there wasn't any hard tiling underneath him either, he was on soft fabric. He also realized he was covered in it, being in new clothing instead of the blood stained ones from before. _Who helped me?_

Matthew laid there for a minute, letting his small migraine pass and then he realized that there wasn't any voice to answer his question. He tensed up, shifting so he could sit up in his spot, finding that he was under the covers of his bed at home. "Matt?",he called out, hoping that the other was just having a head-ache too, since they shared a mind. There still wasn't an answer, and Matthew could feel prickling at the back of his eyes.

"No, no..",Matthew whimpered, his small sounds soon turning into sobbing as he curled in on himself and cried into his hands before a hand touched his back. He looked up to see blonde locks that looked just like his, except they were pulled back into a pony-tail with one strand escaping in front of his face, along with swirling purple eyes that pulled him in.  
"What's wrong, Mattie?",the other asked, a smile on his face like he knew what was wrong anyway. "M-Matt, is that really you?",Matthew gasped, reaching out a hand and stroking Matt's cheek to confirm he was real.

"Now the one and only.",he joked, opening his arms when the other jumped onto him and squeezed him tightly to where almost neither of them could breathe. Matt fell onto his back with Matthew hugging from on top of him and a good while passed while they continue the embrace. They finally separated and Matt took the opportunity to do something he wanted to do quite a while ago. He put a hand on the back of Matthew's head and pulled it down, their lips meeting surprisingly softer than anyone who knew what they did would believe.

Matthew was shocked and let himself be kissed, then relaxed and smiled softly into it. They pulled apart and they decided not to talk, getting straight to the part they wanted. "So.. First taste of pancakes for your lover?",Matt smirked, getting playfully smacked on the forehead by Matthew.

"Alright, but only if we use some special strawberry syrup~",Matthew purred, the glint already back in both their eyes.


End file.
